


Divinity

by cruellae (tinkabelladk)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae
Summary: -For the FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019-“I don’t need a Shield, Ravus,” Luna said, with a slight smile. “You’re being overprotective, as usual. When we are married, Noctis will take care of my personal security.”Ravus’s face darkened, as it did whenever Luna mentioned her betrothed. “The day I leave something this important to Noctis is the day I resign my post.”AU where the wedding actually happens. Rated T for Aranea's swearing
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Shield of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



“You have got to be fuckin kidding me,” Aranea drawled, leaning against the desk she never used, in the office they gave her when she became a Commodore. Why the hell they gave a soldier an office she had no idea, but right now two of her least favorite people were standing in it, and she wondered if she had the right to order them out. 

Probably not. 

“I assure you, I am not,” Ardyn said, with a sinister melody to his voice that used to scare Aranea but by now was mostly just annoying. 

Ravus crossed his arms, looking even more surly than usual. “Do you have a problem with my sister?” 

“Nope. No problem here. I’m just not a babysitter. I’m a fighter. So go ask someone else. Uh, sir.” She added the last bit in response to Ravus’s glowering disapproval. She was great at the blood-spilling part of army life, not so much at respecting rank. 

“I don’t recall giving you a choice,” Ardyn said. 

“Nor I,” Ravus added. 

Aranea studied them, considering her options. She could dig her heels in and refuse, but Ravus and Ardyn were dangerous men to play games with. She could run for it, but desertion from the Niflheim army was punishable by death, and there weren’t many places she could go that would be out of their reach. 

Still, to give up the life she knew to become nothing more than a glorified bodyguard? 

“Biggs and Wedge will remain here in Niflheim,” Ardyn said. “Along with the rest of your men. They are fine soldiers, but they’d also make excellent research subjects. I know Verstael is always looking for new recruits.” 

Aranea felt hot fury wash over her, but she kept herself still and restrained. Ravus looked a little uncomfortable with the threat, but did nothing to contradict it. He never did anything against the chancellor’s will. 

“I’ll let you pack your things, Commodore Highwind,” Ardyn said, smiling broadly. “Or should I say, Shield Highwind?” 

Aranea pressed her lips into a thin line, her body strung with tension. Ardyn winked at her and walked out of her office, leaving Ravus behind. 

“I trust we can count on your cooperation?” Ravus asked. 

“I need to hear from Biggs and Wedge on the regular,” Aranea said. “So I know how they’re doing.” 

Ravus nodded stiffly and turned to leave. 

Aranea sighed, resigning herself to her fate. “Hey, uh, Ravus?” 

He turned back to her, studying her impassively. 

“What’s she like?” 

For the first time in her years of service to the Niflheim army, she saw Ravus smile. It was slight, but genuinely warm. 

“She is good and kind, and has a pure heart,” Ravus said. “I command you as your superior officer to serve as her Shield. But as her brother, I beg you--let no harm come to her.” 

Aranea nodded, startled by the display of vulnerability. Before this moment she would have said Ravus’s heart was made of ice. 

He bowed slightly and left the room. Aranea sighed and sank into her chair, staring down at the half-written reports that littered her desk. She wondered if the Shield of the Queen had to do this much paperwork. Hopefully not. 

#

“I don’t need a Shield, Ravus,” Luna said, with a slight smile. “You’re being overprotective, as usual. Noctis will take care of my personal security.” 

Ravus’s face darkened, as it did whenever Luna mentioned her betrothed. “The day I leave something this important to  _ Noctis  _ is the day I resign my post.” 

Luna took his hand in her own. “Ravus. I’ll be fine. I promise you.” 

He looked away, scowling. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know,” Luna said. She would miss him desperately, although she wouldn’t miss Tenebrae nearly as much. The beautiful home of her ancestors had become a prison, and she would be glad to be free of it. Ravus had escaped through military service, by giving himself fully over to Niflheim. Luna could not bring herself to do the same, though she was adept enough with a trident to fight by his side if she chose. 

She had not been outside the walls of the Nox Fleuret family estate since Niflheim took it over when she was a little girl, except for the occasional trip to do her healing work, heavily supervised by imperial soldiers. They treated her much better now that she had become the Oracle and her brother the commander of Niflheim’s armies, but a prison was still a prison. 

“Sir?” A servant stood in the doorway, looking at Ravus. “Commodore Highwind is here to see you.” 

Ravus nodded, pulling his hand from Luna’s grasp. “Show her in.” 

Despite her rank, the woman who walked in the room a few moments later had nothing like a military bearing. She moved with a panther’s lazy grace, her silver hair shining in the warm light and the very beginnings of a smirk on her very full, very red lips. 

Even unarmed, she exuded danger in a way that made Luna’s breath catch in her throat--but not from fear. 

“I present Commodore Highwind of the Imperial Airborne Division, 87th Airborne Unit,” Ravus said. “Known henceforth as the Shield of the Queen.” 

Commodore Highwind looked a little annoyed at the formal introduction. “Just call me Aranea,” she drawled. 

“Then you must call me Luna. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Ravus nodded stiffly. “You should observe proper protocols in public, Commodore.” 

Aranea rolled her eyes, and Luna held back a laugh, a little shocked at her own impropriety. It was just that everyone was always so deferential to Ravus, bowing and flinching at his every movement. It was good to see someone who held her own. 

Maybe having a Shield wouldn’t be so bad. 


	2. Touched by the Divine

Aranea had never really liked Altissia. It was like a fucking maze, pretty much impossible to navigate, and the crowds in the cramped streets made her uneasy, doubly so now that she was acting as a bodyguard. It would be easy for someone to conceal a knife and work the crowd until they got close enough to bury it in Luna’s chest. And then Ravus would have Aranea’s head on a platter. 

That was the  _ only  _ reason she was so protective of the Oracle. It had nothing to do with her ethereal beauty or the light musical cadence of her voice. Aranea felt almost like she was guarding a precious work of art, a one of a kind masterpiece that if lost, would be utterly irreplaceable. 

So Aranea stuck by Luna’s side, watching the crowd warily for anything suspicious. Occasionally people recognized the Oracle, but Aranea pushed past them with a few words of curt apology. Luna let her, which was unusual. Most of the time if someone called to her, she’d stop and talk with them, and give them her blessing if they asked. 

Aranea would  _ never  _ ask for a blessing. She didn’t believe in any of that bullshit. 

Though it might feel...nice...to have Luna’s hands on her for a moment. 

Luna was wearing a white linen sundress that flared at the waist and flowed around her legs as she moved. It was going to be a goddamn shame when they got to Lucis and she had to start wearing the royal black. 

Finally, they reached Vivienne Westwood’s store. Vivienne herself greeted them cheerfully, throwing her arms around Luna. 

“The dress is over here,” she said, leading them through the store full of absurdly expensive clothes to a private back room. In the center, a wedding dress was on display, layers of white shimmering fabric at dramatic angles. It was ridiculously impractical and looked pretty uncomfortable too. 

_ What a waste of time. _

Luna drew in a soft breath. “It’s  _ beautiful,  _ Vivenne,” she said. 

Aranea stood in the corner and kept watch as Luna stripped down to a light slip and Vivienne helped her into the dress. 

Luna turned in a little circle, the dress flaring slightly as she moved, and Aranea’s breath caught in her throat. Luna looked like a fucking goddess, come down to earth to bless the helpless mortals. 

“I’ll give you a moment to take it in, Oracle,” Vivienne said, stepping out of the room. 

Luna turned to Aranea, lifting the skirt an inch and leaning forward in a slight bow. “What do you think?” 

“Pretty,” Aranea croaked, trying to hide the way her heart was aching. For what, she had no idea. 

Luna smiled, but it was melancholy. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and the smile became a frown, a furrow appearing between her brows. 

Aranea crossed the room to stand beside her. “Something wrong, Luna?” 

Luna shook her head, but her eyes were moist, sparkling in the light, bluer than the holy crystal of Lucis. 

“I oughta remind you,” Aranea drawled, “I swore an oath to take your secrets to the grave. Remember?” 

Luna closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m tired of all the people who are obligated to take care of me. I’m tired of all the people who owe me a debt they can never repay. I don’t think there’s a single person who comes to me of their own free will, just because they want me.” 

Aranea wasn’t sure how to answer that. Sure, she became the Shield of the Queen because she’d been ordered to. But it wasn’t exactly a hardship. 

“Noctis is in love with his chamberlain,” Luna said, softly. 

“That’s shitty,” Aranea murmured, putting her arm around Luna’s delicate waist. “You want me to go murder him for you? I’ll do it, free of charge.” 

Luna laughed, wiping at her eyes. “It’s not like I’m in love with him. We haven’t seen each other since we were children. But I had hoped, with time…” 

“It would never have worked out,” Aranea said. “I’ve heard plenty about Noctis. Trust me babe, you deserve a lot better.” 

Luna giggled, soft and sweet like the chiming of bells. “Thank you, Aranea.” 


	3. Newlyweds

After the wedding, waiting alone in their royal suite at the Leville for her new husband to join her, Luna stood on the balcony and took a deep breath, looking out over Altissia. The ceremony had been beautiful, with sylleblossom flowers everywhere, filling the air with their rich, sweet scent. She had walked down an aisle covered with their petals to meet Noctis at the front. 

Aranea had been there, in full formal dress, standing at attention with her weapon drawn. A tradition held over from when it was necessary to show martial strength at such a joining of kingdoms. Noctis’s large, hulking Shield was there as well--Gladiolus, who Luna had only talked to once. 

She supposed she would come to know all of them in time, including Ignis, who had spoken to her briefly but professionally several times throughout the wedding preparations to suss out her preferences and desires. Of which there had been few. 

Ignis, who held Noctis’s heart in his hands. That much was clear to Luna, even if the chamberlain himself didn’t yet know it. 

“Hey.” Noctis’s low, husky voice came from behind her. She turned and walked into the warmly lit suite, the bed covered with rose petals and a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. 

“Hello, Noctis,” she murmured. It was the first time they’d gotten a chance to speak in days, kept apart by their diplomatic responsibilities--meeting with every important person who came to their wedding. 

“I, uh, you looked beautiful,” Noctis said, awkwardly. “In your wedding dress.” 

Standing up there with Luna, he had been nothing but attentive. To the distant eye of the spectators and the press, it might even have looked like love. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Noctis hesitated, then turned and picked up the bottle of champagne. “A little alcohol couldn’t hurt,” he said, with a soft laugh. He put a towel over the top of the bottle and slowly eased out the cork--a very different tactic than Ravus’s method of opening it too quickly and sending the cork flying across the room as foam spilled onto the carpet. 

Noctis’s hands were capable and patient, and Luna thought she could have done worse than to marry this man. 

_ But I could have done better.  _

She had always known she would marry for political gain, not love. Even so…

Her heart twisted strangely in her chest when she thought of Aranea, guarding this suite from somewhere nearby. Aranea, who was bold and strong and made no apologies. Aranea who was beautiful like a weapon. Aranea, whose bloody, checkered past was not enough to override the safety Luna felt in her care. 

Noctis handed her a glass of champagne with an awkward smile. Luna desperately missed the rapport they had as children. When she’d heard it was Noctis she was to marry, she had been--not eager, perhaps, but hopeful that someday they could take what they were given and turn it to love. 

“How have you been?” Noctis asked. “It’s been so long since we got to talk, just the two of us. Not since…”

_ Not since you left me in Tenebrae, at the mercy of the Imperial army.  _

She would not say that to him. He had been a child, helpless, and her resentment was entirely unfair. 

“I’ve been well, Noctis,” she said. “You?” 

He shrugged. “Okay.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Noctis took a deep breath, drank his entire glass of champagne in one go, and gave her a smile so tender and bitter it nearly broke her heart. “I’m glad it was you,” he said, and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Noctis, stop,” she said, putting her palm on his chest and pushing him gently back. “We don’t have to do this right now.” 

He gave her a puzzled look. 

“It will be years before they expect an heir,” she said. “We can wait, until then. I would not have you close your eyes and take me to bed thinking of someone else.” 

Though he would likely not be the only one whose mind wandered, if they did try such a thing. Luna felt a slight flutter in her chest when, unbidden, she imagined what would have happened if it had been Aranea, leaning in carefully for a kiss. 

But Aranea would not be so tentative with her affections. She would push Luna down on the bed and take her passionately. 

“Someone else?” Noctis said, in a strangled voice that drew Luna out of her daydreams. 

“Your chamberlain,” Luna said. “You can’t expect me not to notice, Noctis. I am your Oracle. I know you, and I will always know you. Distance can’t change that.” 

“Oh,” Noctis said, softly. “I--Luna, I took a vow today. To be faithful to you. You have to know I won’t act on it.” 

“I hope you do,” she said, gently. “You deserve love, Noctis. We all do. You and I both know what it is to be one person before the public, and a different person in private.” 

“I…” Noctis studied her face, frowning. Looking to her for guidance, as he had always done. 

And so she gave it to him. As was her role as Oracle. 

“Go to him,” she said, softly.

Noctis leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, very gently. “You have always been better than I deserve,” he said. 

#

The king was only in the honeymoon suite for about a half an hour. Aranea knew, because she was keeping an eye on the door, along with Noctis’s Shield. They’d been playing King’s Knight on their phones, and mostly not talking to each other. She liked that about Gladiolus--he didn’t make much small talk. 

Then the king walked out, looking sheepish, and without a word to either of them, headed for the stairs. Gladio frowned and went to follow him. They had some kind of conversation in the stairwell, but Aranea couldn’t quite overhear it. 

She didn’t care that much anyway. 

_ Half an hour to fuck his new bride, and then he just walks out. What a prick.  _

Aranea had not been invited into the royal suite. But she barged in anyway. The thought of Noctis with his hands all over Luna’s beautiful body aggravated Aranea, and seeing him walk out after like he didn’t even care--

Luna was sitting on the balcony, eating strawberries and drinking champagne from the bottle. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Aranea drawled. 

Luna turned and smiled at her. “Join me.” 

Aranea sat beside Luna on the rattan sofa, and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the plate. “So, Noctis. He  _ is  _ a huge dick, but I’m guessing he doesn’t  _ have  _ one.” 

Luna giggled. “It’s not like that. We’re not…” she waved her hand. “He has someone else to love. I wouldn’t take that from him.” 

_ Shiva, Noctis is a fucking idiot.  _ To have someone like Luna given to you, a priceless and undeserved gift, and to turn away. Aranea couldn’t begin to understand that. 

“You’re too good for this world,” Aranea said. 

Luna glanced at her curiously, and Aranea found herself blushing. “Thank you, Aranea.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Aranea muttered, feeling like she’d let something slip she’d really rather keep secret. 

Luna leaned against her, resting her head on Aranea’s shoulder. “I’m glad I have you,” she said. “I’m leaving everything I know behind to go to Insomnia with Noctis. Without you...I don’t think I could do it.” 

Aranea put her arm around Luna, and the Oracle settled against her, humming softly in contentment. 

_ How could anyone not love her?  _ Aranea wondered, and then her heart lurched against her ribcage as she realized just how bad she had it. 

She’d always known that love made you stupid and vulnerable, but she had never understood how it could also make you feel so good, like you were flying, like you could win any fight, like you were standing in the sunlight and glowing with the feel of it on your skin. 

Aranea the Deathless feared no one. Even so, she’d never felt as safe as she did in this moment, Luna nestled against her side, soft and warm and infinitely precious. 

“Luna…” Aranea hesitated, her chest tightening. “Will you give me your blessing?” 

Luna pulled away and studied Aranea. It felt like her crystal-blue eyes were stripping away layers and layers of armor, to gaze at the hidden places beneath. 

“Of course I will.” She climbed gracefully into Aranea’s lap, straddling her. She placed one palm on Aranea’s chest, just over her heart, and pressed very gently. “May your heart continue to be stronger than any suffering you endure.” 

Aranea blinked at her. This was unlike any blessing she had ever seen Luna give before. 

Luna lifted Aranea’s right hand in both of hers, her skin delicate and soft as flower petals against Aranea’s fingers. She kissed Aranea’s palm, tracing the callouses there. “May your hands find both the power to defeat our enemies and the soft touch of the person you love.” 

“Luna…” Aranea’s breath caught in her throat. “This isn’t...I mean, you don’t usually do it like this.” 

Luna smiled, her lips caught in a perfect curve. “This is a little different. Usually when I give a blessing, it doesn’t come from me. I merely channel the will of the gods. This is different. This is  _ my  _ prayer for you.” 

“Oh,” Aranea said. Her heart felt like it might lift out of her chest and float all the way to the ceiling. 

Luna kissed Aranea’s forehead, gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “May you find hope in every dark moment, and joy in every sunrise.” 

“I will,” Aranea said. “As long as you’re with me, babe.” It was an unbelievably sappy thing to say, but Aranea couldn’t help it. Luna was a divine force, and Aranea could no more resist her than she could refuse to see the light of the sunrise. 

Luna pressed a quick kiss to Aranea’s lips, and then drew back, smiling. Happiness made her radiant, the beacon of holiness that the whole world was drawn to, but who belonged, in this moment, only to Aranea. 

With anyone else, Aranea might have felt compelled to act now, to lean in for a passionate kiss, to carry her lover off to bed. But this wasn’t the right time or place. And for once, Aranea found herself willing to wait. 

Even if there was nothing else in this world she could put her faith in, she could trust in Luna’s heart. And there would be time enough for that and so much more. After all, a Shield gave her life to her Queen, through service or sacrifice.


End file.
